Outsider Looking In
by DarkSpotDotCom
Summary: Jacob Black's younger sister is a teenage mother. When her brother becomes 'sick' and she and her daughter forced to stay with Bella Swan and Charlie Swan will she find love in Forks, or is someone waiting for her back in La Push?
1. Lack Of Sun

I thought I'd give a try at a Twilight fic. I'm dying to see Breaking Dawn! I've read the books, but I haven't seen part one yet. I do not own anything in this story, besides Bambi and Nikole, everything belongs to their rightful owners.

-Summary-

Jacob Black's younger sister is a teenage mother who is proud to be who she is. When her brother becomes 'sick' and she and her daughter forced to stay with Bella Swan and Sherif Swan will she find love in Forks, or is someone waiting for her back in La Push? Follows from New Moon to Breaking Dawn.

Chapter 1

%#%$#%$%$

It was sunny. Like, actually, sunny out. This was a rare time for La Push. It was always cloudy out. I'm getting my tan on while I can though. I might be the palest Quileute here in La Push, even my own kid is darker than me! Yes, I said _my_ kid, so don't ask. Anywho, I blame the sun, or rather the lack _of_ sun for my not-so-tan-colored-skin. I mean, some of it might have something to do that someone in my family tree wasn't full Quileute, and I just happened to have that particular gene in me more than any of my other siblings, but I'm sticking to the story of there not being enough sun shine.

_Anyways_.

So here I am, laying out on my towel in my bikini top and cheering shorts, tanning my pale-ish skin. My older brother and our two friends were playing football to my left with my three year old daughter. I turned around on my stomach so I can watch the guys and my baby girl, all the while still soaking up the sun in the process. I let out a laugh on accident as I saw Quil, one of my best friends, tackle Jacob, my big brother, to the sand. Embry, my other best friend, had my daughter on his shoulders and they were both rooting for Quil.

I instantly recognized my mistake by laughing, and quickly covered up my mouth with my hands. Jacob glared at me as he got up, brushing himself off as he did. He was walking closer to me. Oh crap! I let out a yelp as I jumped to my feet and out of the way just before he made a grab to pick me up. I hurried behind Embry, whom still had my daughter on his shoulders, and Quil. Hopefully they'll protect me.

Protect me my _ass_.

They do just the opposite of that. Quil held me still as Jake stalked over to us, and Embry and my own daughter were laughing at me. Before I knew it, my feet weren't even touching the ground anymore. "Oh, come on, Jake! I didn't mean it! Put me down!" I yelled at him, banging my tiny fist onto his back as he carried me closer to the water. "Jacob Black, you put me down this instant!" I screamed out at him, not wanting to be thrown into the water.

Just my stupid luck, that's just exactly what he did. In the ocean. "As you wish, Little Doe." Jake said out to me just before he dropped me into the water. I let out a scream as I fell in, but it was muffled by the water as soon as I went under. As I resurfaced, I see all three of my friends and my own baby laughing their asses off. I'm going to kill them, well not my daughter since I love her too much to do that, but the other three were totally dead meat.

I could feel eyes on me, and I looked around confused. I spotted three figures up on the top of the cliff, just watching me. I knew who they were, but it didn't make me feel any better about it. I quickly swam back to shore, shivering the second my body was out of the water. "I . . . I'm g . . g . gonna k . . . kill you g . . . guys." I tried to say to them as I shivered to death. My teeth were chatting so badly that I could hardly speak without stuttering. The guy's laughter immediately stopped upon seeing me.

Jake grabbed the extra towel and hurried to my side, wrapping it around my shoulders once he was close enough. I glanced over my shoulder to see the cliffs, only to find the three hall monitors, the guys always call them that so don't ask me why, still watching me. "What are you looking . . . oh." Jake started to say, but must have looked to see what I was looking at. I could feel the tension around me so much that I could have cut it with a knife.

I glanced at Embry and Quil to see that they were tense too, watching the hall monitors like Jake was. God, it was like macho men vs beach boys and Nikole and I were stuck in the middle. "I would so bang Paul if he wanted me to." I blurted out of no where. I saw all three of them look at me with a weird look. I shrugged innocently to them. "It's true. I mean look at him, must I say more?" I said to them, glancing back at the cliffs to take another look at the three.

I could have sworn that I saw Paul and Jared both chuckling up there on top of the cliff. I wasn't really loud enough for either of them to actually hear me, was I? God, I certainly hope not. "Mommy tinks dat Wallie's a cutie!" Nikkie shouted out, making me blush like crazy. I glanced back at the cliffs to see that they were still laughing. Well not Sam, he looked as serious as always.

I turned back around after hearing a gag noise from one of the guys. My eyes narrowed at my brother. "You've corrupted my niece, Little Doe. Shame on you." Jake said to me as he led me over to Quil and Embry. They shared a look, smirking as they looked back at me. I shot them a curious look, lifting up one of my eye brows at them. Embry put Nikole down and told her to go get a sandwich and to have some lunch. She nodded happily, smiling like always, and skipped over to the towels and the cooler.

Once she was out of ear shot, Quil and Embry looked back at me. "You sure that it's the hall monitor, Little Doe, and not Quil here? 'Cause I that think it said in your diary that you wanted to bang Quil, not the hall monitor with an anger problem." Embry chuckled to me as he looked around the group. My jaw dropped to the ground. I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks, meaning that I was blushing.

My eyes darted back and forth between the three current suspects in question. My eyes narrowed furiously when I figured out who had done the crime. Embry. That little jerk read my diary! "Why you little!" I shouted out. I was seconds away from lunging at him and strangling the life out of him. Only, Jake caught me mid-lung around the waist and stopped me from attacking Embry. "You better let me go, Jacob!" I yelled out, hitting Jacob's hold on me as I reached out to grab a hold of Embry.

Embry and Quil were both just laughing their asses off. I could hear Nikole laughing out from the towels as well. "Admit it, Little Doe. You so have the hots for me." Quil laughed out. Oh, how I so wish I could hit that smug grin right off his face. He was standing just mere inches out of my reach though. I tried to reach out to make another grab for him, but he would just bend backward so that he was still out of my reach.

I realized then that I wouldn't be able to hit him any time soon, but suddenly I got an awesome idea. This was gonna be hilarious, at least for me anyways. "You are _so_ right, Quil. I've _always_ wanted you." I said to him, battering my eyelashes at him. He blushed suddenly, thinking that I was completely serious. I glanced back at Jake, silently telling him that he could let me go now. My brother put me down, finally, and watched the scene before him.

I glanced over past the guys to see that Nikole was enjoying one of the sandwiches that I had packed for her while watching what was going on over here. "Re . . . really?" His tone seemed to squeak a little, which made me want to laugh so badly. It was no secret that I was hot, even for a teenage mom. I had made the mistake of trusting my friend's, now ex, boyfriend. Lets just say that he might still have a bruise or two when the guys were done with him.

That's a story for another time though, plus I'd rather not talk about the loser. He is still a sore subject with me. Even these three boys know better than to mention him around me. "Really." I whispered out as I took a step toward Quil, putting my hand on his chest. I wasn't gonna lie. Both Quil and Embry had awesome bodies, but they're my best friends. So I'm not even going to go there.

I could hear Quil gulp, obviously buying everything that I was doing. I glanced back at my brother to see him hiding a smirk. He knew that I was joking around. I glanced over to Nikkie to see her holding in her laughter as well, only not as good as her uncle was. "Uh, Jake?" Quil squeaked out again, which made me only want to burst out into laughter even more. I didn't look to see what he did, but it only made Quil more nervous. Perfect. Lets see how he likes pay back.

I glanced over at my daughter again, giving her wink, which in turn only made her giggle again. "Don't you like me too, Quil?" I asked him, pouting my lips a little bit. He seemed to pale even more on sight. I got up on my tippy toes, leaning in as if I was gonna kiss him. I was just mere centimeters away from his lips when I stopped. "Only in your dreams, Porcupine." I whispered to him before moving around him and taking off toward Nikkie. She wasn't looking at me though. She was looking at the cliffs and waving.

I came to a slow stop, my line of vision following her own. She was waving up at Paul, Jared, and Sam. Only Jared was waving back to her though, the other two were focusing on something else. I glanced back at my brother and two friends to see that they were watching the same thing that I was. None of us trusted Sam and his gang, not as far as we could throw them at least. I jogged the rest of the way over to her and picked her up, spinning her around as a distraction to get her attention off of the hall monitors.

Soon enough Jacob, Quil, and Embry were by my side and packing up our things. "We'll get the stuff. You start heading back home, Bam-Bam." Embry told me. I don't want to make them carry everything though. Embry rolled his eyes at me, apparently knowing exactly what I was thinking. "Sides, Baby Doe is getting tired." Embry said to me, nodding his head to my little girl. I glance down at Nikkie to see that she was fighting to keep her eyes open now. I looked back up at the guys and nodded in agreement. I started back toward the house on my own, but I knew that the guys weren't too far behind us. I glanced down at my daughter and smiled at her sleeping form, humming her favorite lullaby as I walked along.


	2. Their Protector

Thanks for the reviews! I do not own anything in this story besides Nikkie and Bambi, everything else belongs to their rightful owners!

Chapter 2

#$!#$

Just like the start of every morning, it was pure chaos. Nikkie was still half a sleep in her pajamas, and I was hopping around trying to get my tights on. Jacob, my big brother, some how, was already done and was watching tv with Quil and Embry. I glanced at the clock and saw that we only had 20 more minutes until we needed to be at school. Sue Clearwater would be coming over with her husband Harry to watch my daughter for me, and to watch some football later on with my dad. "Jake can you get Nikkie's movie set up? Sue's going to be here any minute!" I shouted out to him as I lifted my dress up over my head, letting it slip down my body with ease.

I grabbed my mini black jacket quickly as I jogged over to my dresser, and grabbed my boots. I slipped on my boots as I hopped out of my room. Klutzy me though, tripped over one of Nikkie's toys, and I would have fallen on my face if it wasn't for two stronge arms catching me. "Careful there." Quil said to me as he helped me stand up straight. I smiled up at him, silently thanking him for the save. "Jake set up Baby Doe's movie, and he wanted me to tell you that if you want a ride that you better hurry up." I nodded silently and hurried back into my room and grabbed my purse.

I ran back out of my room a minute later, grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder as I passed by him again. "And you said I was the slow poke? I never knew that Porcupines were slow too, Quil." I laughed out to him as I hurried out of the house to find Embry and Jacob playing with Nikkie. I stopped and watched them for a minute.

The three of them had been the most supportive of me keeping Nikole. My father and two sisters were too, but the guys had helped out the most with her by keeping her active while I couldn't. I never would have gotten to this point if it wasn't for my family and friends. "You coming or what, sis?" Jake's voice brought me back from my thoughts. I shook my head a little and smiled, nodding as I walked over to my baby girl.

I picked her up in my arms, and hugged the dear life out of her. "You be good today for Sue, you hear me, little girl?" I told her, laughing out as she giggled happily in my arms. She was smiling that smile that made you want to do nothing but laugh with her. I kissed her nose before setting her back down on the ground. "I'll take you to get ice cream when I get home. How does that sound baby?" I said to her as I walked toward the car.

I motioned for her to go back to the house, which she did. "Bye, Momma! Bye, Unca Ake!" I heard my baby yell out to me and Jacob as I hopped into the car and waved back to her and my dad, whom had appeared at the door and was now having Nikkie sit on his lap, as we drove away. I laughed out as the three goofballs who I call my friends, all yelled out their good byes to my dad and Nikkie together. Off to school we go then I guess.

School was uneventful, as usual. I have Embry in all of my classes. Jacob in one of them, and Quil was in three of them. Lunch consisted of me watching the boys stuffing their mouths with food. How they eat that much of that stuff, I haven't a clue. I may not be the best cook around, but I sure as hell knew how to tell the difference from good and bad food. School food being the worst. I was the luckiest of the four of us though. I only had one of the two hall monitors in my class, thanks to my genius skills in English. Lucky for me, it was Jared and not Paul.

I couldn't have been more happy to be going home when the time came. I missed my baby girl so much. I know people around school call me a slut, and say that Nikkie's a mistake, but I either just don't listen to them, or they wake up with a nice black eye the next day. I don't regret having Nikkie. Not at all. I just regret having her with such a loser. Of course, I wish that I had been a bit older too, but I wouldn't change anything about my life. Nada a thing. "Nikole! Mommy's home!" I shout out for the world to hear me as I jumped out of my brother's car, running toward the house as fast as I could.

The door opened before I could get to the steps, and there stood my baby girl, a smile beaming off of her own lips. "Mommy!" She screamed out back to me, meeting me half way between the car and the house as I picked her up, throwing her up a little in the air before I hugged her to death. She started laughing as I spun us around, dancing around like a goof ball with her in my arms. "Momma, ya so silly." She giggled out as I dipped her, which only made her giggle more. I heard my brother chuckling from behind us. "Unca Akub!" She giggled out to him.

He came up beside us and ruffled her hair playfully before placing a kiss on the top of her little head. "Hey there, Baby Doe." He greeted her. "You up to watching that new movie you got with me last week later?" He asked her, like he does every day when we come home from school. Jake and her have a before bed tradition. He always watched a movie of her choice before I have to put her to bed. It settled her down after a long day.

Plus, I think that my brother gets a kick out of watching the movies as much as she does. He just won't admit it to anyone, not even us. "Course, Unca Ake." She cheered out to him. "Momma, you watched wit us too?" She asked up to me, giving me those big doe eyes of hers that she does when she wants something. I have yet to meet a person who could say no to those eyes. I smiled down at her, giving her my answer.

She clapped her hands happily, excited that both Jake and I were going to watch a movie with her before she went to bed. "Momma's gotta do her homework first though, baby, but I think that Grandpa needs some help with dinner. Think you could do momma a favor and help him out?" I asked her, which she excitedly agreed to doing. I set her back down on the ground was watched as she raced off toward the kitchen. I looked at Jacob and saw that he had my bag. "Thanks, Jake." I said to him as I took my bag from him. I went to my room and went to work on my homework.

It was almost six, and I was sitting on the floor of my daughter's floor. She was laying on the floor with her head on my lap as I played with her long beautiful hair. Jacob was on my right, and had his arm wrapped around my shoulders, letting me use him as my personal pillow as we watched Snow White for what seemed like the millionth time this month. I glanced down at Nikki and saw that she was fast a sleep, and I was slowly getting there as well.

~JPOV~

I looked down at my sister and niece to see that both of them were fast a sleep. I missed my two older sisters, but I was glad that I still had Bambi and Nikole here. I really liked being the oldest, the protector of them. With Rachel and Rebecca, I was the baby and they were protecting me, but with Bambi and Nikkie? They both needed me to protect them from the world. I knew how breakable my little sister was, even if she didn't let it show.

She was raising a little kid as a single mother at only fifteen. She had done 'it' so young, and I knew that she regretted with who she did it was. She regretted doing it so young too. She could never regret bringing Nikkie into this world though. None of us could be upset that she kept the baby either. Others though, those kids at school, the adults that think that they knew everything. She needed me to help protect her and Nikkie from them.

I looked down at the two girls in my life that I would gladly risk my life for, my little sister and niece, and smiled down at them softly. I carefully untangled myself from them both and got up from the floor. I picked up Nikkie first and put her in her bed, covering her with her wolf designed blankets. Once I made sure that she was okay and settled in, I carefully picked my sister up in my arms and carried her to her own room.

I pulled back her bed covers, and laid her down in her bed, pulling the covers back over her once she was settled in. "Night, Sis." I whispered out to her as I placed a kiss on her forehead. I brushed some of her brown hair out of her eyes before I tip toed it out of her room, closing her door behind me as I left her room and headed to my own room.


	3. Picnic Crasher

Thanks for the review! I hope the story gets better as it goes! I do not own anything, besides Nikki and Bambi! Everything else belongs to their rightful owners!

Chapter 3

#%$#%$%^

Nikkie was skipping along as she entered her favorite part of the park, Bambi following close behind her. Today was their weekly 'mommy and Nikkie' day. Bambi always seemed to have to share her daughter with everyone else every other day of their lives. So, she had declared that every Wednesday afternoon would be 'Mommy and Nikkie' day. Nobody fought her on it. They knew that she was right. She laughed out as she watched Nikkie practicing her dance moves that Jake, Embry, and Quil had taught her. "Momma look! Momma looked the squings!" The little girl cheered out to her mother. "I'mma go fly, Momma." She giggled out as she raced off toward the swings.

She stumbled a little as she run over to them, making her mother fear for her daughter's safety in the process, but what else was new? A little kid does that to you after all. "Careful, Nikole! Stay where Momma can see you!" She yelled out to her daughter. "Where Momma can see you!" Bambi yelled out again as she jogged to go catch up with her after a minute of walking toward the swings.

She glanced behind her quickly, and found a nice spot on the grass that gave her perfect view of her daughter on the swings. She laid out the blanket that she had, putting a rock down on each of the ends so it didn't fly away on her. Then she made herself comfortable on said blanket, and was happy just watching her daughter have the time of her life.

She loved hearing her daughter's laughter. It made her day to see her daughter's smile. She felt as if she was actually doing something right for once when Nikole laughed and smiled happily at her. "Momma, push me! Make me fly! Puh-lease, Momma?" Nikole's voice broke her out of her thoughts. Bambi nodded silently and got up, jogging over to the swings. She started out pushing her slowly, not wanting her to go too high and to get hurt. She let out that bell sound of a laughter that sounded like music to Bambi's ears.

It wasn't long before the two of them were having some lunch together. "I can eat dis in two bites, Momma. I can." Nikole told her mother as she held up four fingers, which only made her laugh more. "I weally can, Momma. Watch." Nikole said to her before she took a big bite out of the sandwich, chewed it for a few minutes before taking another big bite and then throwing it toward where the ducks while as she chewed the sandwich.

This only made Bambi laugh more when Nikole swallowed, and then made a motion as if she was saying 'I told you so' to her. That whole moment just made her entire day, nothing could possibly top it. Well, that would have been the fact if it hadn't been interrupted by someone. "Nice, I didn't think anyone could eat a whole sandwich like that in two bites except for Paul." A new voice said over to the two of them, breaking the nice silence that had come over mother and daughter.

Bambi noticed that her daughter was blushing before she looked up to meet the muscular and tall form of Jared Henderson, one of Sam Uley's co-hall monitors. Great, at least it wasn't Paul who had interrupted them. Nikki would have a field day with that if he had. "Honey, why don't you go play on the swings again?" Bambi said over to her daughter quickly, glancing between the two nervously.

Nikole nodded her head happily to her mom and got up, running back over to the play ground. Once she was sure that Nikole was out of hearing distance and alright on the swings for the moment, she looked back up at Jared to see that he was watching her daughter as well. "Cute kid. I didn't know Jacob had two younger sisters." Jared said to her as he watched Nikole having a blast on the swings, trying to see if she could go so high that she went upside down.

Bambi glanced back at her daughter quickly to make sure that she was alright. "He doesn't." She told him flatly. He looked down at her confused for a moment, which surprised her because she knew that everyone at school knew that she had a daughter. Well, except for Jared apparently. "Nikole's my daughter." Bambi said to him, not caring about his reaction. She was fifteenth. She knew that she was way too young to have a three year old child, but she never would regret having her daughter. Not once. Not ever. Jared's jaw dropped, his eyes looking her over once. "Is that a problem?" Bambi asked him, raising an eye brow at him.

Jared shook his head side to side, but couldn't help looking her over again. She sure didn't look like she went through a pregnancy and was raising her kid as a single mother. At least, he thought that she was single by only the fact that he never saw her with anyone other than her brother and his friends, and he doubted that she was dating any of them. She was beyond skinny too, not an ounce of fat was on her tiny body. What, did she have an eating disorder or something? "N . . n . . .no. No. It's not a . . . not a problem, you just seem a bit young to have a little girl is all." Jared tried to cover his tracks.

He knew how much Emily didn't want to loose this girl as a friend like she did with her own cousin, but because Bambi thought the worst of him, Sam, and Paul, it was becoming a very possible future. The guys felt really bad because Emily did so much for them, but, in turn, she lost so much more thanks to them. "Really? I didn't realize that." Bambi was getting defensive, like she did every time that someone made a comment to her like that.

She knew that she was beyond too young to even have a three year old little girl, but as she had said to everyone else, she would never regret keeping her daughter. She knew that it was hard, and she knew that sometimes she wished that someone else would just take over and do her job for a the day, but then she'd realize what she had just thought and find herself disgusted with herself. She would never want to miss even a second of her daughter's life. She glanced over at Nikole to make sure that she was still there, and wasn't hurt, which thankfully she wasn't, so that was a relief. Nikole was a danger prone, major klutz for a three year old. She had to have gotten it from her. "Sorry." Jared mumbled to them, taking a whiff of the air.

His body tensed up almost instantly, a horrible smelling scent hitting his noise. Bambi watched him curiously as he looked around his surroundings, growling when he looked over at the woods around them. She noticed that he was shaking, like literally shaking, in anger. "Jared?" Bambi asked out to him, reaching out to put her hand on his arm, but instantly recoiled from him because of his body heat. "Hey, don't tell me you're cold when you feel like a billion degrees." She tried to laugh and calm the tension down.

He looked at her quickly, after a moment smirking as he chuckled softly. His shaking had suddenly stopped as quickly as it had started. "I wanted to make amends with you, for Emily's sake I mean. I know you and her are friends, and I know that you don't particularly like Sam, Paul, and me that much. After the whole Leah thing, she's lost a lot of people in her life. We just don't want to be the cause of her loosing someone else." Jared confessed to her.

Bambi nodded her head silently, she knew where he was coming from, and she felt really bad for Emily. Sam had left Leah Clearwater for her cousin Emily, and almost everyone had turned against the poor girl. "That's very sweet of you to do, Jared. I would never ditch my friendship with Emily though, even if I don't like you, and your friends very much." She told him. "Besides, Nikole loves Emily to death, and she adores Nikole just the same. I couldn't do that to either of them." Bambi told him, placing her hand on his, her eyes locking with his.

He smiled sweetly down at her. She wasn't as bad of a person as he had first thought she was. The thought from her to him was returned as well. He wasn't as bad as she had first thought either. "Good to hear. Mind if I join you, and your daughter's picnic lunch date?" Jared asked her, scanning the grounds of the park again. His sight landed on Nikole. She was perfectly oblivious to her surroundings, playing away like nothing could possibly go wrong in a split second.

He really missed those days when it had been like that for him. He missed the days when he could just goof off with Paul and their other friend, and not have a care in the world besides passing school. "It's not up to me. Sorry, Jare. You have to ask the boss lady over there. This is 'Mommy and Daughter day' after all. Not even Uncle Jake is allowed to crash." Bambi said to him, trying to be as serious as she could be. She motioned for Jared to go toward the little girl, whom was watching the monkey bars in pure fear. "A hint for you, Jared?" She whispered over to him. "She's dying to go on the monkey bars, but she's not tall enough, and doesn't want to risk climbing up on something." Bambi told him, a small smile playing on her lips.

Jared nodded his head thankfully, and then headed over toward Nikole. He glanced back at Bambi briefly, whom was watching his every move. He glanced at their surrounds quickly before jogging up behind the little girl. He noticed that she was just staring at the monkey bars, her doe eyes huge from fear. She really was a little thing, as was Bambi as far as he knew. Nikole must get the height from her mom. " 'cuse me, Miss, but could I be of assistance?" Jared tried first. Nikole turned her head, and looked up at him. She stared at him for a minute before turning back toward the monkey bars.

Fail.

Jared looked back at Bambi, looking over at her helplessly. She, in turn, shrugged her shoulders, silently telling him that he was on his own with this one. He took a sniff of the air, the scent that had burned his nose was not as fresh, and as close by as it had been before. He glanced back at Bambi quickly before crouching down so he was closer to Nikole's height. "Did you know that monkey bars are a two person job? I learned that the hard way when I was about your age." Jared chuckled to her, rubbing his head as he remembered the bruise that had once been there.

His smile had only grew more when he heard her soft angelic giggles before she turned to look up at him with a helpless look. She looked over at her mom quickly to see her looking around. "Momma's 'laxing though." Nikole told him, glancing over at her mother again to see that she was watching her and Jared with a small smile on her lips. Jared chuckled softly to himself, and looked back at Bambi.

She motioned for him to keep going. She could tell that Nikole was gonna have Jared wrapped around her tiny little finger any minute now. It was gonna be hilarious to watch, she knew that much. "Well, maybe I could help you with this one? I am pretty tall and all." Jared suggested to her. Nikole giggled out happily, causing him to give her a curious look. "You know, my friends don't believe me when I told them that the monkey bars takes two people." He told her. "Wanna help me prove them wrong?" He tried again.

Nikole giggled out happily again, nodding her head excitedly to him. He let out a breath that he hadn't known that he was holding, and smiled just as happily back down at her. "You're Wallie's friend." Nikole said up to him as he lifted her up from the ground. Jared was a bit caught off guard by her statement, but nodded his head curiously. "Don't tell momma I tolded you, but she told Unca Ake, Kwill, and 'bry dat she liked Wallie." Nikole whispered to him as he held onto her, holding her up in the air as she grabbed the monkey bars.

Jared had a pretty good guess on exactly who this 'Wallie' person that she was talking about really was. He could see that this wasn't something she was suppose to know though, so in turn, neither was he. Course, it wasn't like he already didn't know when she had heard this. He had been there, and he had heard it too. Not that anyone else would know that though. "And how do you know this? Were you listening in on your Momma's conversation?" Jared asked her as he took a step forward so she could reach the next bar.

He looked up to see her bite her bottom lip, nodding her head hesitantly to him. She didn't want to be in trouble, but it wasn't her fault that her mommy hadn't exactly been quiet when she had said this to her uncle and his friends. "You won't tell Momma, will you?" Nikole asked him, giving him her famous puppy dog eyes. She didn't want her mom mad at her for listening to her and her uncles talking.

He had to chuckle a little at that as he shook his head side to side. Besides, it wasn't like he wasn't already hiding the fact that he knew. What was hiding one more secret, that quite frankly wasn't so secret. "I won't tell, but you gotta do me a favor." He told her. "Can you do me a favor?" Jared asked her. She nodded instantly, obviously not wanting him to tell her mom that she listened in on her conversation with the boys at the beach.

"What's da favor?"

The whole reason that she was told to get a sandwich was so she didn't hear them all talking. Nikole was might be three years old, but was a smart three year old. "Can you help me with Emily? You remember who Emily is, right? Leah and Seth's older cousin?" Jared asked her. She seemed to brightened up when Seth was mentioned. She nodded excitedly to him, in turn making him chuckle. "Well, I kind of broke her favorite vase on accident. Any chance you could convince your mom to let me bring you over there? I bet your smile would really make her day." Jared asked her.

He wasn't lying to her. He really did upset Emily by breaking her favorite vase. Nikole glanced down at him hesitantly, and he knew exactly why. Nikole didn't know him, and here he was asking her if he could take her somewhere without her mom. Talk about creeper right there. "Your mom can come too if you want her too. I'm sure that Emily will like to see her too." Jared added in, hoping that he made her a bit more comfortable.

She hesitated for another moment, but nodded her head to him anyways. Jared smiled weakly, and put her back on the ground. She grabbed his finger, and then pulled him toward her mom. Jared chuckled softly, knowing that his hand was way too big for her to fully grab onto it. "Come on. Lets go asked Momma." Nikole told him as she tried to pull him along with her. Jared chuckled softly, and willingly let her pull him over to Bambi and her's picnic blanket. Bambi straightened up when she saw them both approaching her, curious to see what Nikole and Jared were up to. "Momma. Jared wants to taked me to Emmie's. He saided you come too, Momma." Nikkie said to her mother.

Bambi then glanced up at Jared, her mouth opening to speak, but her voice was cut off by both of her and Jared's phones. The two of them searched for their phones, both pulling them out and looked down at their phones before they flipped them open answered them. "Hello?" They both answered their own phones at the same time. "I'm on my way." They both said out, again, at the same time as well. Nikole giggled softly at hearing them talking at the same time.

Her smile fell at seeing the frowns on the two's faces though. Jared watched their surroundings quickly, glancing down to see that Bambi was packing up her and her daughter's things. He dropped to his knees, and gave her a hand. "Momma, what's going on? Is somethin' wrong?" Nikole asked out as her mom started packing up her toys. She was completely confused.

Her mom and Jared had been laughing, and smiling just a second ago. What had happened between then and now? Bambi shared a look with Jared, she didn't doubt that his own phone call was the same as her's had been. "Honey, uh, I . . ." Bambi didn't know what to tell her daughter. She, herself, didn't fully understand what was going on. All she knew was that one of her dad's friend's daughter was missing.

She had only met the girl once when they had to drop off Charlie's homecoming present last year, but the two hadn't really talked beyond saying a quick 'Hi' to the other. Nikkie had been fussy that day, and wouldn't stay still. "Uh, Nikole, sweetie, one of your grandpa's friends need help. I bet your Grandpa and Uncle Jacob think that seeing your adorable little self will help make thing less . . . sad." Jared tried his best to explain to the little girl without scaring her.

Bambi sent him a silent thank you by mouthing the words to him. He sent her a small smile back. She hadn't known how to explain the situation at all to her. She was only three, there was only so much the little girl could understand, and it wouldn't have helped if she was a stuttering mess. "Come on Sweetie, if we start walking now we might get to Mr. Swan's . . ." She started to say, but was cut off by him.

The second that she had said that out loud, he was instantly and completely against it and the idea itself. "Emily would kill me if you knew I let you and Nikkie walk all the way to Forks in the dark." He cut her off before she could finish. "My jeep is just over there. I'm heading over there anyways to help with the search for the girl. I can drive you both." Jared suggested to them, not wanting her and Nikole walking alone in the dark defenseless.

Plus, he wasn't exactly lying. Emily would kill him if she knew that he had let her, and a three year old, walk all the way to Forks in the dark, or she would have Sam kill him for her. "I don't know. It's not that far of a walk." Bambi said to him hesitantl as she finished packing up the last of Nikole's things. She reached out to grab Nikole's favorite toy. Her stuffed silver wolf. Jared grabbed onto it at the same time that she did though. "Jared," She sighed out.

She really didn't want to get into something with him when her family needed her, and Nikole wasn't even more than a foot away from them. "Look, I'm not looking for any show of kindness in return or anything, but I'm not some jerk that lets a kid, and their teenage mom, walk all the way to Forks alone in the dark." He told her. "Just, please, let me drive you and Nikole over there?" Jared asked her again. She stared at him for a moment, not sure what to say.

She glanced down at her daughter, whom was already excited, clearly wanting to drive to Forks with Jared. She sighed out again, giving another pull on the stuffed animal, giving in to him. "Fine, but you don't drive like a maniac, and you better have seat belts." She said to him as she pulled the wolf out of Jared's grasp, and put it inside of her toy bag. Jared smiled thankfully to her, silently thanking her for giving in and making his life a little bit easier.

He took the cooler in his hands as he stood up, picking it up like it weight nothing heaver than a feather. "Lets get going. Don't want to have your dad get worried, now do you?" Jared joked as he jerked his head to the side to motion Nikole and Bambi toward the direction of his truck. The brunette adjusted the strap to the toy bag on her shoulder. She also made sure that neither the diaper, or toy bag, would fall off her shoulders. Jared was doing her a favor by carrying the cooler.

She glanced down next to her to make sure that Nikole was beside her, which thankfully she was. She was getting sleepy though, Bambi could see that much. When they got to the jeep, Jared loaded the cooler into the small trunk space between the back seats, and the back of the jeep. He took the two bags from her and managed to squeeze the toy bag into the trunk space with the cooler. He put the other on the floor of the back seat.

Bambi picked up a sleepy Nikole in her arms, and waited for Jared to get all of her bags settled in. She was a bit hesitant about letting her child ride in this jeep of his, and she was a bit iffy on even letting herself ride in it too. It had no doors, but it had a bar to hold onto and lots of seat belts from what she could tell. Jared turned to take Nikole from her, seeing as it would be faster if he buckled her in since he knew how the seat belts worked. "I won't let her, or you, fall out of this jeep. You both have my word, Bambi." Jared said to her, his eyes telling her that she really could trust him on his word.

She hesitantly nodded her head, and carefully passed him a half a sleepy Nikole. He, just as carefully, placed her in the jeep and buckled her in securely. He motioned for her to get in the passenger seat, and she nodded her head silently to him. She walked around and hopped inside of the jeep. He hopped in as well, and reached over to help her buckle herself in, but she swatted his hands away. She wasn't stupid, she knew how to buckle herself into a car. Soon they were on the road, not going too fast, but fast enough that they'd get there in no time.

They arrived to the Swan's house in ten to twenty minutes, much shorted than if she and Nikole had walked there. Bambi glanced back into the back seat to see that her daughter was just barely staying awake now. She shouldn't be up this late for her age. Wow, keeping her kid up past the reasonable time for a kid her age, what great parent she was. "Hey, I'll drop off your stuff at your house tomorrow. I've got to get going and help with the search for this Bella chick. You and Nikkie gonna survive without me?" Jared was trying to make the best out of the bad situation, which helped a bit.

Bambi nodded to him, unbuckling herself from the jeep. She glanced ahead to see her brother and Charlie not far off ahead of them. "Yeah, we'll survive. My brother's right over there." She said to him as she jogged around the jeep, and carefully got Nikole out of the seat belts, and the jeep, without really waking her up. "Shh, momma's here baby. You can sleep." Bambi mumbled softly to her child before turning toward Jared again. "That would be great, by the way, if you could drop the stuff off at my house tomorrow. Though . . ." She said to him as she managed to hold Nikole in one arm as she reached into the toy bag in the trunk, pulling out the stuffed silver wolf. "I have to at least take this little guy. She can't sleep through the night without him." Bambi whispered to him.

He chuckled softly, only he was chuckling about an inside joke between him and Paul when they had seen the little girl holding the toy before. "She got a name for him?" He asked her, but the sound of a wolf's howl was heard before she could utter a word. "I shouldn't hold up the search any longer. So you should give me an answer for that tomorrow, when I drop off the stuff I mean." Jared said to her suddenly before jogging off toward the woods, glancing back to wave to her one last time.

She shook her head and gave him a small wave back before going over toward Jake, her dad, and Charlie. "Jake! Dad!" She tried her best to say over all the other people talking with out shouting and waking Nikole up, or make it so it's harder for her to fall a sleep. Jake's head turned to see them first. His jaw dropped from seeing both his sister and his niece here so late.

Jake glanced at his dad and Charlie before meeting his sister half way. He was surprised to see them hear. He was hoping that they were were it was safe. "What are you doing here? Do you know how late it is? She should be in bed." Jake scolded his little sister. Like she didn't know that it was time for her own child to be tucked in her own bed and be fast a sleep? Who the heck did he think he was?

She didn't want to fight with him here though. She'd save it for later when Nikole was a sleep in her own room back at home. "Don't you take that tone with me, Jacob Black. Dad called me while we were at the park. He thought that me bringing Nikole here would calm down Charlie a bit." Bambi told him as they continued walking over to the two older men. "Safe and sound, daddy." She greeted her father, giving him a kiss on the cheek quickly.

Billy looked at his daughter in confusion. Not that he wasn't happy to see her and his grand baby safe and sound, but he didn't understand how she had gotten here so quickly. "Well, that was quick. Did you keep my grand baby awake from running down here?" He joked with her, but she knew that he was a bit serious in his question.

Bambi glanced at the child in her arms and smiled. She felt bad for keeping her up so late though. "Well, no, not exactly. We, uh, we ran into one of Sam's friends, Jared, at the park. He got a call about helping with the search the same time that you called me. He didn't take no for an answer when he offered to drive us here." Bambi explained to her brother and her father.

She was rocking her daughter in her arms slowly to help her fall a sleep. It was getting colder, and she needed to get herself and her daughter home already. "That was very nice of him to do." Billy was always on the trio's side, always coming to their defense when Jake and his friends had bad mouthed them in front of him. "I suppose that he's bringing by your and Kiki's things tomorrow then?" Billy asked her, knowing that she had taken bags and a cooler with her when they left. It was too quick of a wait for them to have gone to the house and dropped the stuff off too.

Bambi nodded silently to them before excusing herself and turning toward Charlie Swan. Did she leave any note or anything to tell you where she'd be?" Bambi asked out to Charlie. He turned, his worrying level going down a notch just by seeing the little girl in Bambi's arms. Little kids did that to the police chief though.

When Bella wasn't around, Charlie, when he was over, had treated Bambi as if she was his own daughter. Especially when she had become pregnant with her child. No matter how long she had known him though, she still wasn't use to calling him Charlie instead of Mr. Swan. "How many times have I told you to call me Charlie?" He had attempted to chuckle, but it didn't work out that well. "The kid should be in bed. You can go lay her down on the couch inside if you want. It's suppose to get chilly tonight." Charlie told her as he let a hand smooth down Nikole's hair, a small smile playing on his lips now.

Bambi smiled softly up at him, but shook her head 'no' to him. "We'll be fine." She told him. "Plus she's picky on where she sleeps. I swear that she's read the princess and the pea story one too many times, that now she's just as picky as the princess in the story was." Bambi laughed out to him as she watched her child in her arms nestle closer to her.

Charlie smiled softly down at the sight of mother and daughter. It made him think of the first time that he had ever watched Renee holding a sleeping baby Bella in her arms. "Charlie!" Both Charlie and Bambi's head turned toward the woods at the sound of her brother's voice. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of Sam Uley carrying Bella out of the woods. She looked like she was sleeping, but shaking from the cold. Poor thing.

Charlie quickly excused himself from the two before running over and carefully taking Bella from Sam, rushing her inside the house right after Sam explained where he had found her. "Bambi, dad says that we should head home." Jake said to her as he came up behind his little sister. He glanced down at his niece, and thanked god that both were here. Bella was his friend, and he liked her a lot more than he knew that he should since she was taken, but he was grateful that it was Bella lost in the woods and not his sister and niece. For once he was thankful for one of the hall monitors being in the right place at the right time.


	4. Time Out Time

Thanks for all of the reviews! Sadly no imprinting on Nikki just yet, but she will later on in the story. Paul and Bambi will meet in a few chapters, but Paul is offficially introduced in this chapter! I do not own anything in this fiction, besides Bambi and Nikki, everything else belongs to their rightful owners

Chapter 4

#$#%$#%#%$#%^#%^

The next morning, Bambi was awaken by her daughter shaking her shoulders. She had been tossing and turning all night long. She wasn't surprised that her daughter had woken up before her today. Bambi smiled softly, and rubbed her eyes tired as she sat up slowly. "Momma, Wared called. He's comin' over soon. Can we see go Emmie today? Puh-lease?" Nikkie asked her as she pulled her mom out of bed, and out of the room.

Bambi laughed out softly and shook her head. Jared sure left an impression on her daughter yesterday. "If she's not busy, then we can. You can give her that drawing that you made her if you want." Bambi said to her as they walked into the kitchen to find some breakfast. She picked her daughter up, and put her in her booster seat. "Did you have anything to eat yet?" She asked her as she glanced over at the microwave clock. It was only nine in the morning.

She glanced down the hall toward her brother's room to see that the door was wide open, but no one was inside it. Jake must have gotten up early today. She wouldn't be surprised if he did. He was really worried about Bella Swan. "Yup. Unca Ake made me coca puffs." Nikole cheered out happily to her mom, licking her lips at the thought of her favorite cereal that she had had this morning.

Bambi shook her head as she pulled out the milk. She struggled to reach her box of cereal, but after a minute she pulled it down from on top of the fridge. She found a bowl in the strainer, and then made herself a bowl of cereal. "So did Jared say when he was coming?" Bambi asked her as she gave Nikole a sippy cup full of chocolate milk. She heard a horn honk outside, and knew that it had to be him, only he would honk his horn. Quil and Embry would just walk right into the house. "Scratch that question. I think that he's here." Bambi said to her with a small laugh as she set down her bowl.

She picked up Nikkie, and carried her to the front door. When she got outside, she met Jared at his jeep. "Morning, ladies." He greeted them both as he pulled the cooler out of his jeep. "Where do you want this?" He asked her. She motioned to the porch and he nodded, and went to set it down next to the porch. He walked back over to them and ruffled Nikkie's hair and gave Bambi a quick over.

She wasn't going to scold him for doing it, it was an innocent motion, and they both knew it. "Thanks again for the drive last night, and dropping all of this stuff off today." She said to him. He nodded happily to her as he watched her set Nikkie down onto the ground. He chuckled softly when she gave him a hug. "It saved us a lot of trouble." She laughed out to him.

She chuckled softly when she watched Jared pick up her daughter in his arms and make a funny face just to make her laugh. "It was nothing." He told her. "Nice pjs by the way." He said out to her with a laugh. Nikkie giggled out in amusement, and hide her face into his shoulder, thinking that if mommy didn't see her, she couldn't hear her laughing either.

"Uh, thanks."

Bambi blushed and rubbed her arms subconsciously. Nikkie had pulled her out of bed, and her room before she had a chance to change her clothes. She was still wearing her tank top and shorts. "Well, I should get going. Emily making her famous chocolate chip pancakes, and I have to get there before the other two or they'll be gone before I even get there." He laughed out, but for some reason she knew that he was serious.

Her brother, and his friends weren't the only ones who seemed to have big wolf-like appetites. She had been to Emily's house before in the morning while she was cooking for the boys. She had seen how much food she made for those three guys. The mention of Jared going to Emily's house only seemed to excite Nikole more. "Momma, can we go see Emmie with Wared?" Nikkie asked her mom, reminding her that she had said that they could go see Emily today.

Bambi looked hesitant, she didn't want to be a bother to Jared. Just yesterday she hated the guy, and now he's driving her and Nikkie every where. "I can take her, if you want. I give you my word that I'll get her there safely, and I'll have Emily call you just to tell you that she's there and safe. Besides, you look like you could use a few hours to yourself, and I'm sure that Emily wouldn't mind watching her." Jared said to her. Bambi was still hesitant, but seeing the look on both of their faces made her a little less hesitant.

As much as she knew anyone would say 'no sane mother would let her child go off with a guy that she hardly knew' but Jared wasn't some guy. She did know him. She might not like him very much, but she knew that she could trust him. "Make sure that Emily calls me the second you step inside of the house." Bambi said firmly to him. He nodded his head silently to her, a smile appearing on both his and Nikkie's faces. "I'll be by Emily in a few hours after I get settled and ready for the day." She said to both of them. "I love you, Nikkie." She said to her daughter before turning to look toward Jared. "Drive safe." She said to him as she went back into the house, only to pop her head out a minute later. "Oh, and this is for Em from Nikkie." She said to him as she handed Jared a picture she had gotten from inside. "And Jared?" She asked out to him.

"Yeah, Bambi?"

She had almost completely forgotten about his question yesterday before he took off to join in the search. She didn't even know how she had remembered, but some how she had. "The wolf's name is Mr. Snuffles." She saw the look of confusion on his face, and giggled softly to herself. "Nikkie's stuffed wolf. You said to tell you the name in the morning." She explained to him and he nodded his head, now remembering what she was talking about. He snickered at his own thoughts, waving to her before the two took off toward Emily's.

It didn't take them long to get to Emily and Sam's cottage. The second that Nikkie's feet touched ground, she was off running toward the cottage. Jared chuckled softly to himself as he got out the two bags that he had forgotten to give Bambi. "Hey, Niks! Be careful!" He called out to her, knowing that if anyone was inside that they would have heard him.

Nikkie looked back at him at the last second to look, and ended up tripping over the steps. She let out a small scream when she started to fall. She never hit ground though because as she was lifted right off of the ground. She looked up, and saw that Sam had caught her. Jared let out a breath when he saw Sam catch the little girl in his arms. He so would major loose points if Nikkie got hurt not even two seconds with him. "Careful there, sweetie." Sam said to her as he set the little girl down carefully. She nodded her head silently, a smile beaming from her lips when she saw Emily inside of the home. "Go on inside. I'm sure that Emily would love to see you." He said to her as he motioned for her to go inside. She nodded excitedly, and took off inside. "Since when are you and Bambi close enough that she'd let you drop off her daughter?" He asked Jared as he came up to the house.

He glanced around Sam to see that the kid was happily talking to Emily now, and was perfectly fine. He hadn't meant to become close with Bambi, especially only after an afternoon of hanging out with them. "Since yesterday." He told him. "I found them in the park. I smelled a leech, and couldn't just leave them there alone." He told his friend. "Besides, Sam, I don't know about you? But, I'd like it if someone in the Black family besides Billy didn't hate me. And the kid's okay. She's cute." Jared said to him as he followed Sam inside, shutting the door behind them.

Like Jared, Sam hadn't been around the two girls much either. Like the three men, she had had false rumors spread about her as well. It wasn't their fault that they were who they were, and it wasn't her fault that she had had a child, or at least not completely her fault. It takes two to tango, as some people would say. "I've only seen her the few times that Bambi was here with her to see Em. She is a pretty cute kid. Though Bambi's far to young to be a mother." Sam said to him as they made their way into the kitchen.

They found Emily just getting off of the phone with who they guessed was to be the little girl's mother. "Bambi says that you get to keep your arm this time, Jared." Emily laughed out to him. He rolled his eyes, and chuckled softly to himself. "Hey sweetie, the boys are gonna eat as soon as Paul gets here. You want some pancakes before they're gone?" Emily said to her as she crouched down to Nikkie's level. She shook her head excitedly, making the three burst in the room out laughing.

Nikkie and Bambi were one of the few people who didn't once stare openly at Emily's scars. It had been there before Nikkie was born, so she probably would think that it was strange for Emily not to have her scar. "Wared, are you gonna have some pancakers too?" She asked him as Emily got her booster seat set up at the table. She had a spare one here for when she watched Nikkie during the day.

Jared just chuckled softly, and shook his head as he took one of the seats next to her. Emily got the little girl seated before going to get her a plate with a single pancake on it. She knew that that was as much as Nikkie could eat since they were pretty big pancakes. "Paul should be here in a few minutes. He said to save him some food." Sam said out to Jared. He nodded silently to him as he dug into his own set of pancakes. Nikkie's jaw dropped to the floor instantly when she saw how big Jared's stack of pancakes were.

She didn't know that someone could eat that much, not even her uncle Jake or his two friends could eat that much at once. He had to have taken Paul's stack of pancakes. "Sammy said to save some for Wallie, Wared." Nikkie scolded him, causing them all to start laughing. She was beyond confused. What had she said that was so funny?

Emily came out with two plates full of giant pancakes, and put them all on the center of the table, causing Nikkie's jaw to drop to the floor for a second time . "Believe me, pumpkin. There's enough for Paul." Emily laughed out as she patted the little girl on the head. Nikkie giggled out as she finished a quarter of her pancake. It was just too big for her to eat, and none of them were surprised that she hadn't even eaten half of it.

Sam took her plate for her, and went to go put it in the sink for Emily to wash later on tonight. The sound of the door opening behind them was heard in the other room, and they all know that Paul has arrived for breakfast. "I can smell those pancakes of yours from up the road, Em!" Paul said out happily as he came ito the room, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw the kid that was with Jacob Black on the beach with his friends.

He couldn't really see them, but she wasn't hard to pick out from the other ones. She was the only kid with them after all. The others didn't seem to be bothered by the little girl sitting there happily, as if she didn't have a care in the world. "Some of her west if jou ask we." Jared said out to him with a mouth full of pancakes. Nikkie just giggled out happily at how silly he was being.

Paul hesitated momentarily, but he slowly took the seat next to the little girl. Emily and Sam came back into the room and saw that Paul had arrived to their home for some of Emily's cooking. "Who's the brat?" Paul asked out to Emily as she filled his plate with food. Nikkie took offense to that remark about her. She pouted, and crossed her little arms.

Jared and Sam both watched her in interest, wondering what she was going to do about Paul calling her a brat. She didn't seem to be the kind of kid to take that very lightly. "My name is Nikole Ewizabeth Black. I am not a brat, you are." She told him off. "My unca Ake says you a big meanie. Emmie shouldn't let you have her bestest pancakers if your gonna be a big meanie, Walie. Sammy should so give you a time out." Nikkie said out determinedly to him.

Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor of he dining room. Jared fell back from his chair in laughter. Paul growled at her, his body trembling in suddenly shakes. Nikkie sank back in her seat with a small whimper, suddenly very scared of Paul. "Paul . . . calm down." Sam growled out at him. When he wasn't calming down, Sam yanked him up from his seat and dragged him outside.

Nikkie's mouth dropped to the floor thinking that Sam was going to actually give Paul a time-out for being mean to her. "I told you, Wallie! Sammy's gonna give you a time-out!" Nikkie shouted out, her fear of Paul gone now since he wasn't in the room with her any longer. Jared couldn't stop laughing at the scene that had just played out in front of him. Emily even found herself unable to contain her giggling.

The first time that Paul was ever told off by someone, and it was by a three year old little innocent girl. "You tell him, Niks." Jared said out to her once his laughter slowly came to a stop. He held up his hand to her. She giggled out happily, and excitingly gave him a high five. She didn't know what she had done, but she was happy to see that everyone else laughing. Emily shook her head at the two and tried to hide her laughter.

It was a few minutes before Paul and Sam came back inside. Paul sat back down next to Nikkie and just ate his food in silence. "Emmie, can we play car games?" Nikkie asked her when she saw that Jared was done and Paul was finishing up. Emily nodded happily and picked up Nikkie from her booster chair. "Wared, you wanna play?" Nikkie asked him as she tried to pull Jared up from his seat. He chuckled softly and let her pull him out of the room. "Come on, Wallie. You can play too!" Nikkie's voice echoed from the other room.

Paul looked up at Sam with a pleading look. "One game, Paul. Just one, and who knows? She might have you wrapped around her finger too." Emily said to him as she washed the dishes. Paul scoffed, fat chance at that happening. No one, especially a little girl, had him wrapped around their finger. He got up from his seat anyways and headed into the other room. He walked in the room to find the little girl bouncing on the couch as Jared set up the game. She squeaked out happily when she saw him come into the room. "Wallie!" She squeaked out to him, excitement bouncing off of her.

Paul just shook his head at her annoyed. She was ball of pure energy, that was for sure. She must get that from her mom. He's seen her from afar while they were patrolling. She was a ball of energy herself. "Emily's not gonna like it when you break her couch, kid. Sit down, and sit still." He said out to her as he plopped down in the recliner chair. He didn't know why she was so excited because he was simply going to play a stupid video game with her.

Nikkie looked over at him confused, but slowly her bouncing came to a stop, and she plopped down on the couch like he had told her to. Her mommy had told her to listen to anyone who was watching. It was polite to do and they were older than her, that they knew better. Except her uncles though, she had told her. Jared soon sat down next to her and handed her a controller. "Ready to loose, Niks?" Jared laughed out to her as the game start. Nikkie rolled her eyes at him and giggled away.

Paul just rolled his eyes at them annoyed. Jared was already whipped by this little girl, it was almost pathetic. She was just a little brat, who apparently had a little mouth on her. "You're gonna loose, Wared." She giggled out to him. The challenge had been made, even if it was rigged. She didn't have to know that though. As far as she knew, it was going to be a fair game between them. Which, is how they wanted it to be.

She didn't need to know that they were going to let her win. That was even something they knew, you always let the little kid win, besides once to show them that you aren't cheating. "You're on." Jared chuckled to her as the game started. Paul just closed his eyes, waiting for this game to be over. He couldn't wait for the brat to go home. He still couldn't believe that she had told him off. A little baby girl told him off! How messed up is that? Very messed up is you ask him.

It was a few minutes later before he had heard Jared's gasp. He peaked an eye open to see that the little girl had actually won and beaten him. He sat up on the chair in amusement. No one's beaten Jared in this game since Emily got it. He looked at the score to see that Jared had really actually tried to win. Yet, she had still beaten him in the game. "Holy . . ." Paul started to say, but was cut off by Emily.

"Paul!" She called out to him "Don't you dare finish sentence that in front of a little child." Emily cut him off from the kitchen.

". . . Heck." He had decided to finish it instead, knowing that he couldn't be scolded for saying that in front of her. Nikkie broke out into giggles then. "How did she even beat you?" Paul asked his friend. He could tell that he didn't let the kid win purposely.

The look on Jared's face was priceless. He had to give the kids props for that, especially because of the fact that she had beaten him when he was really trying to win. "My unca Ake and his friends way dis all dah time. They taught me." She laughed out to them. Jared and Paul shared a stunned look. No kid, especially a little girl, should be able to play that good. "Wallie's turn?" She asked him, hoping that Paul played the game with her. Jared gave Paul a look and after a minute he gave in and switched seats with Jared. The little girl bounced in her seat with excitement.

Two hours later, there was a knock on the door. Paul and Sam were both gone, leaving only Emily and Jared left to watch Nikkie for the rest of the morning. "Come in!" Emily shouted out from the kitchen. She was busy cooking lunch for the boys and Jared was in the living room playing another video game with Nikkie.

The door opened and Bambi walked inside of the house cautiously. "Thanks again for watching her, Em." She called out her friend. She was hoping not to find any destruction anywhere made from her child. That was the last thing Emily needed to worry about. "I hope that she wasn't any trouble for you and the guys." Bambi said out to her as she made her way into the kitchen.

Emily waved her off, as she did every time that Bambi said that. Emily loved having Bambi and Nikkie over. It gave her a chance to actually hang out with someone who wasn't one of the three guys. "It was no problem. She had a blast playing video games with the guys." Emily said over to her as she stirred something in a big pot on the stove. "She was no trouble at all anyways. The boys kept her pretty busy." Emily told her. Bambi smiled softly and nodded to her.

She might not like the hall monitors anymore than her brother and his friends did, but Nikkie loved Jared and Emily instantly, and she can't not let her see them just because she doesn't like Sam and other two guys. That wouldn't be fair. "Jake's waiting for us in the car." Bambi told her. Emily nodded sadly, knowing that Jake would not come inside of the house if he knew one of the guys were inside here as well.

He hadn't liked the fact that Bambi was letting Jared drive Nikkie and her around in the first place. He didn't like the fact that his niece was hanging out with him any better. "Momma!" Nikkie's voice filled the air. Bambi turned around and smiled brightly at her daughter. She crouched down and welcomed her into a hug. "Momma, I kicked Wared and Wallie's buts in da wacing game." Nikkie said excitedly to her mom as she picked her up.

She gave Emily a cautious look at the mention of Paul, but not a word was said between the two girls on the matter since Jared had decided to come into the room then. He seemed to have a stunned look on his face. "It was unnatural. We didn't even let her win, I swear. She kicked some major but." Jared said out to her as he ruffled Nikkie's hair and sat down at the kitchen table.

The two woman laughed at him and shook their heads silently as they shared a few amused looks between each other. "Thanks for watching her again." She thanked them both. "Uncle Jake's waiting for us out in the car so we have go." Bambi said to her daughter as Jared handed her the toy and the diaper bags. She some how managed to carry both bags and Nikkie outside. Jake met her half way and took the bags and put them in the trunk as she settled Nikkie into her car seat. Soon the three were off and on their way home.


End file.
